


Mistletoe and public embarrassment

by ladyprydian



Series: Arthur and Eames's Seasonal Playlist [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: Arthur still can't go to the mall without Eames embarrassing him.
 
Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [lolahardy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy) encouraged this with something along the lines of "DO IT!!!"
> 
> Many, many thanks go out to [elephantfootprints](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantfootprints/pseuds/elephantfootprints) and corinnetags for the beta. Without the two of you, this work wouldn't be half as good. Thank you.

Hand in hand Arthur and Eames walked through the mall. The same Christmas music from the year before was playing, giving Arthur flashbacks to his polyester elf costume, Eames belting out “All I want for Christmas is you”, and hundreds of excited, overwrought children with their stressed and exasperated parents.

“Darling, you should be wearing your tights,” Eames said with a leer, clearly thinking the same thing as Arthur. Arthur snorted; of course Eames would bring up the tights.

This Christmas was different than the last. They had both finished their first semester at the local college. Arthur was working towards a business major while Eames had finally decided on a joint English/drama one. It had been a busy, but productive, last few months and both Arthur and Eames were excited about the Christmas break. It gave them a chance to relax and be together without the pressure of deadlines or exams. 

Over the summer Arthur had gotten a job as a bank teller, which suited his classes, but more importantly meant no screaming children, no stressed parents and no tights. Eames had fortunately kept his job at the coffee shop, and he still brought Arthur coffee on days they couldn't see each other. He had also picked up some hours at a bookstore and some days Arthur would wander through the maze of shelves and find a quiet corner to curl up and study. Neither job had a PA system Eames could abuse, thank goodness

“You embarrassed me so badly last year with that stunt you pulled,” Arthur chastised with a smile. “You’re lucky they let you back into the mall again.”

“But you said the most lovely thing to me afterwards.” Eames grinned. “Do you remember?”

“I do,” Arthur replied. “I recall offers of using my mall paycheck to bail you out while security was removing you from the premise.”

“Be still my beating heart,” Eames said, clutching his free arm against his chest. Arthur chuckled, he knew Eames was going for a part in the spring production of “The Importance of Being Earnest”. He was keeping his fingers crossed that Eames would get, a speaking role.

“Come on,” Arthur said, pulling Eames towards the arts, crafts and paper store. “We need to get Ari some new pencils and paper for Christmas.”

+++

Three hours later, and Arthur was almost finished. He had been called a fussy shopper but he preferred to think of himself as exacting. He wanted to get the right set of drafting pencils and paper for Ari, and his Mom deserved that nice cashmere cardigan he saw her admire. Proper soft, A grade, cashmere not the cheaper C grade stuff.

Eames had wandered off for a bit while Arthur was choosing which colour of cardigan would look best on his Mom. Burgundy, forest green, and plum would all suit her. He had just settled on the burgundy when Eames reappeared as he was going to the till. As Arthur paid for the cardigan, Eames started to hum to himself.

“ _I really can’t stay,_ ” Arthur sang quietly, picking up the tune of to Eames’s humming as they left the store.

Eames went still and stared at Arthur for a moment before replying, “ _Baby it’s cold outside._ ”

“ _I’ve got to go away,_ ” Arthur sang back.

“ _Baby it’s cold outside._ ” Eames’s face light up with joy. He paused, waiting for Arthur to continue with the next lyric of the song. 

Arthur frowned. “Sorry, Eames,” he said, screwing up his face trying to remember. “I don’t actually know any more of the song.”

Eames threw back his head and laughed. “Oh darling, you’re so precious. I’ll teach you the song. Then we can sing it as a duet!”

“No and please don’t,” Arthur said with a grin. “I had Christmas music in my head all last December. I don’t need it to happen again this December.”

Eames smiled back then leaned in and kissed Arthur on the corner of his mouth. He wrapped one arm around Arthur’s waist and tugged him as close as their puffy winter jackets would allow.

“ _The evening has been - been hoping that you'd drop in - so very nice. I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,_ ” Eames sang quietly in Arthur’s ear.

It was odd hearing Eames sing a slower song about two lovers while “Frosty the Snowman” came to life with some magic in that old silk hat they found. The absurdity of the juxtaposition made Arthur huff a small laugh and tuck himself closer to Eames.

As they walked, Arthur scanned the windows of the different stores for inspiration. He had to figure out the last part of Eames’s Christmas present. Arthur knew that Eames wanted to get another tattoo and already had a design ready but he didn’t quite have the funds. Part of Arthur’s present to him was paying for Eames’s next tattoo.

Back in September Arthur had contacted Will, Eames’s tattoo artist, asking about prices for the design Eames had in mind. After deciding on a price point, Arthur scheduled an appointment and had pre-paid. Will wrote him up a gift card to give to Eames, but Arthur wanted Eames to have something to open when they exchanged presents.

“ _I wish I knew how - your eyes are like starlight now - to break this spell. I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell._ ” Eames sang.  
The window of a video game store caught Arthur’s attention. Brightly coloured Funko Pops were stacked in the window and Eames, living up to the British stereotype, was an avid collector of the Doctor Who line. Arthur would have to check Eames’ collection, but he was sure he could find one or two as a gift for Eames.

“ _I ought to say no, no, no sir - mind if I move in closer? At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_ ” Eames continued.  
Caught up in his own musings, Arthur didn’t realize that Eames had steered them towards the take a photo with Santa set up and not the doors to the parking lot.  


“Eames,” Arthur said. “The car is the other way.”

Eames flashed Arthur a smile then dropped to one knee before Santa’s platform. Kids were shrieking, adults chatting, and Rudolph was being verbally abused by his peers.

“ _Why don't you see - how can you do this thing to me?_ ” Eames sang, pulling a piece of fake mistletoe out of his pocket and holding it over his own head.

“Oh my god, Eames,” Arthur hissed. “Oh my god.”

“ _There's bound to be talk tomorrow - think of my lifelong sorrow,_ ” Eames continued singing.

“Stop it, Eames,” Arthur said, hiding his face in his hands. “Not again.”

“ _At least there will be plenty implied - if you caught pneumonia and died,_ ” Eames using his free hand to tug Arthur’s hands away from his face.

Arthur gave an embarrassed groan, rolling his eyes upwards so he could avoid seeing the mall patrons who were now staring at them. This still let him see the people on the second level of the mall who were looking down at them.

“ _I really can't stay - can’t get over that hold out - ah, but it's cold outside,_ ” Eames said, standing up. Holding the mistletoe above the two of them with one hand and pulling Arthur in by the waist with the other. Despite his embarrassment and trying not to smile, Arthur wrapped his own arms around Eames. This was one part of the song he did know.

“ _Oh, baby, it's cold outside, Oh, baby, it's cold outside,_ ” they sang together. They looked at each other for a moment before Eames ducked in close and stole a kiss. There was a smattering of applause from the other mall patrons.

“So darling,” Eames said, a Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. “Will you be my forever elf this Christmas?”

“Of course,” Arthur said with a wicked smile. “I’ll even wear the tights, if you take me home right now.”

Eames groaned then grabbed Arthur’s hand, shoving the mistletoe in his pocket. “Car’s this way, darling.”


End file.
